


the rule of thirds

by beili



Series: jack of spades [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Purple Prose, Threesome, alternative continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: Katya had once convinced himself that this feeling had nothing to do with physical attraction. Turns out, he wasn't exactly honest with himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet is the result of two experiments: one, could I write sex in Russian in a way that wouldn’t make me cringe? (Apparently that’s possible, even if the result is very... purple.) Two, could I write an AU in which Katya realizes his weird preoccupation with his best friend and best friend’s husband is actually - gasp - sexual? The answer turned out to be yes. And because I was laid up in bed coughing and literally had nothing better to do, I wrote this thing. 
> 
> This alternative continuity branches out from a yet-unwritten point in the future of the Jack of Spades 'verse. It’s nothing but a short lead-in to an even shorter sex scene; no feelings are discussed, but Katya reflects a bit on his own. The first chapter is the original text in Russian, because I like it and want some place to keep it. The second chapter is the English translation (or rather, a rewrite). The difference between them is cosmetic, because sentence structure doesn’t work the same way, etc., etc. If you don’t read Russian, I recommend just skipping to chapter 2. 
> 
> A little final note: this isn’t and is never going to be “canon”. Katya is incurably, horribly straight, so if you like him that way, please take this with a grain of salt. Me, I just had to get the idea off my chest. /exits, stage left, pursued by a bear of a Russian ex-para

\- Катя, - сказал вдруг в наступившей тишине Коля. - Иди сюда, я знаю, что ты стоишь под дверью. 

Первой мыслью Кати было немедленно развернуться и уйти. Но это был бы поступок труса, а трусостью Александр Катенин никогда не отличался. 

Он сделал два шага в комнату и замер: они сидели рядом на кровати, Коля, в одних пижамных штанах - ровно посередине, Эдвард, в рубашке - с краю. Даже в полумраке спальни Катя видел, что это части одной и той же пижамы, и эта мысль вытеснила из его головы все остальные. 

\- Катя, - сказал Коля, - посмотри на меня. Мы хотим тебе кое-что предложить. 

Смотреть на него было немного легче - это позволяло Кате не обращать внимание на голые колени Эдварда, не думать, каково это - дотронуться до них, развести в стороны, почувствовать, как они тесно и жарко сжимают его бёдра. Коля смотрел на него внимательно и без осуждения, тем же пронизывающим взглядом, как и десять лет назад, когда они оба, неприлично молодые, ещё не умели, но очень хотели друг другу доверять. След от электрического ожога у Коли на боку за много лет побледнел, а вот шрам от выстрела в грудь выделялся нежным румянцем новой кожи. Катя знал, что думать об этом не следует, но в мыслях он уже прикоснулся к шраму губами, затем языком, скользнул ниже, к крепкому, сжавшемуся в тугую бусину соску. Лицо его горело, и он был рад, что они не видят, не могут видеть, как сильно он желает их обоих.

Коля взял Эдварда за руку. 

\- Мы хотим заняться любовью, - сказал он. - И предлагаем тебе присоединиться. Если, конечно, я прав и ты этого хочешь.

Во рту у Кати мучительно пересохло. 

\- Это в каком же качестве? - спросил он сквозь зубы. Язык его едва слушался. 

Уголки Колиных губ стрельнули вверх. Волосы упали ему на лоб, и он смотрел на Катю из-под челки, добрый, но насмешливый мальчик, за которого не жаль продать душу. Мальчиком Коля давно не был, но на сделку за него и Эдварда Катя был готов хоть сейчас. 

\- Не бойся, - сказал ему Коля. - Мы не сделаем ничего, что тебе не нравится. Можешь просто посмотреть. Можешь поучаствовать - все в твоих руках. Это останется строго между нами. 

Видя, что Катя колеблется. Эдвард поднялся с кровати. 

\- У меня есть свой аргумент, - сказал он по-русски. - Если позволите. 

Коля улыбнулся ему снизу вверх, поднёс их сомкнутые руки к губам. От ответной улыбки Эдварда у Кати заныло сердце. Они любят друг друга, подумал он. Ты здесь лишний. Уходи. 

Он словно примерз к месту. Не мог оторвать глаз от босых ног Эдварда, от шрама, тянувшегося вверх от голени к бедру. Он даже не сразу понял, что происходит, пока сухие, тёплые ладони Эдварда не сжали его лицо, а губы не прижались к его губам. 

Катя очнулся только секунд через десять. Глаза Эдварда были полузакрыты. Он дышал часто, как будто только что пробежал стометровку - то ли от того, как крепко Катины руки сжимали его талию, то ли от того, что Катя только что целовал его, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Внезапно Катя понял, что под тонкой рубашкой совершенно ничего нет, и у него закружилась голова. 

\- Я же говорил, - сказал Коля. В голосе его слышалась улыбка. - Не бойся, Катя. Иди сюда. Будет хорошо, обещаю.

Каждый шаг давался Кате огромным усилием. Он сел на край кровати, поджав ноги, и, наверное, так бы и замер, если бы Колины руки не потянули его ближе. 

\- Поцелуй меня, - негромко сказал Коля, - не отравишься.

\- Идиот, - прошептал Катя, и их губы наконец-то встретились. 

Мысль о том, что его чувства в отношении Коли могут быть взаимны, никогда не посещала Катю. В выборе партнеров, по крайней мере, до Эдварда, Коля всегда был расчетлив и осторожен, ведь неудачное решение могло стоить ему не только карьеры, но и жизни. Однажды он проговорился об этом Кате - было поздно, они устали, а Катя пытался хоть что-то понять и задавал много глупых вопросов. Иногда стратегия давала осечки. Как-то Коля вернулся в конспиративную квартиру в разорванной футболке, с синяками на руках и ссадиной на щеке, и упорно не хотел говорить, где он был и что делал. Катя принёс ему льда и антисептик, потому что это было разрешенное между ними проявление заботы, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось пойти и убить того, кто посмел ударить Колю. Тогда он убедил себя, что это не имеет отношения к влечению - ведь группа была для них как семья. Колю он всегда считал младшим братом. 

Теперь, когда он прижимал к кровати Колино гибкое, сильное, стройное тело, Катя отчётливо понимал, что то давнее чувство не имело ничего общего с братским. Это было острое, горячее желание стать плотью от плоти, смотреть, как страсть изгибает Колин позвоночник, целовать его грудь и шею, пока Колины пальцы впиваются ему в плечи. Он почувствовал ладонь Эдварда на своей щеке и заставил себя оторваться от Коли, соскользнуть на бок, дать им обоим решить, чего они хотят. 

\- Что ты придумал? 

Коля откинулся назад - никак не мог отдышаться. 

\- Есть варианты, - сказал он. Эдвард наклонился к его уху и что-то тихо сказал. - Тедди хочет меня, а я тебя; можем сделать это одновременно. Если, конечно, ты сам хочешь. 

Катя пытался представить себе, как это будет выглядеть. Образ распадался, терялся в белом шуме отливающей от головы крови. 

\- Катя, - сказал Коля. - Успокойся. Ты сверху; весь контроль у тебя. Тедди внизу. Постарайтесь меня не раздавить, - говоря это, Коля улыбался, будто в их ситуации было хоть что-то смешное. - Если что-то не так, просто сразу говори стоп. Ты понял? 

\- Я понял, - сказал Катя. 

\- Вот и отлично. Там в ящике, слева от тебя, резинки и смазка, доставай.

\- 

Все оказалось одновременно сложнее и проще. В памяти Кати отпечатывались отдельные фрагменты, словно моментальные снимки. Подушка под спину Эдварду (« _Тедди_ , Катя, ради бога, мы с тобой в одной постели, прекрати меня так называть»); его рубашка, снять которую никто не догадался, соскользнувшая к самым подмышкам. Веснушки на его щеках и груди, вспыхнувшие ярче от румянца, его соски, которые Катя искал губами и языком. Его колени, легко раскрывшиеся для Колиных рук, его живот, трепетавший под Катиной ладонью. На мгновение Кате даже показалось, что он чувствует внутри Эдварда Колю, и это было настолько неожиданно, что он едва не отпрянул.

\- Моя очередь, - хрипло сказал Коля. 

С собой он особо не церемонился. Там, где Эдварду было отведено пятнадцать минут, Коля управился за пять. Катя смотрел, как скользят внутрь его покрытые любрикантом пальцы, и не мог поверить, что следующим будет он сам. 

\- Ник, - прошептал Эдвард, и Коля припал к нему. 

\- Тише, - сказал он, - тише, сердце мое, я здесь. Давай, Катя.

Это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Кате казалось, что вокруг него сжимаются тиски. Внутри Коля был невероятно горячим - а может, дело было в том, что у Кати уже давно никого не было, и он почти забыл, как это, когда тебя пускают так близко. Катя очень старался не торопиться, позволить притяжению соединить их, плавно и без резких движений. Коля подгонял, но ничего не мог сделать - Эдвард держал его крепко. Когда Катя вошёл в него почти наполовину, и ему показалось, что это предел, Коля вдруг стиснул его, отпустил, снова и снова - и Катя, к своему изумлению, перешёл какой-то невидимый барьер. Дальше было гораздо легче. Их бёдра соприкасались, Колина спина то изгибалась, как змея, то прижималась к Катиной груди. Катя целовал Колину шею, плечи, затылок, затем догадался нащупать его запястья и завести их за спину. Ответом ему был двойной стон от Коли и Эдварда. Сохранять ритм становилось все труднее. Коля трепетал между ними, как бабочка, посаженная на иглу, и каждое мгновение казалось Кате сладкой, непостижимой вечностью. 

Первым сдался Эдвард. Катя ощутил его оргазм, как толчок, запустивший цепную реакцию, и едва успел выпустить Колины руки, прежде чем волна накрыла и его. 

-

Проснулся Катя между двух тел, и долго не мог понять, где он и что происходит. Две руки были соединены у него на груди; чья-то нога прижимала к кровати его щиколотки, чьё-то колено - его бёдра. 

Катя сосчитал в уме до двадцати, открыл глаза. Тяжелая голова на одном его плече принадлежала Коле; нос, уткнувшийся в другое плечо, - Эдварду. Оба они спали, и Катя решил подождать еще немного. Пусть отдыхают - вдруг кому-то из них придёт в голову ещё одна безумная и одновременно гениальная идея.


	2. Chapter 2

“Katya,” Kolya said in the sudden silence, “Come here. I know you’re standing at the door.” 

Katya’s first thought was to turn around and leave. But that would’ve been a cowardly move, and Alexander Katenin had never been a coward. 

He walked into the room and froze. They were sitting on the bed together: Kolya, in a pair of pajama pants, in the middle; Edward, wearing a sleep shirt, was perched on the edge. Even in the low light of the bedroom Katya could see that those were parts of the same pajamas, and the thought pushed everything else out of his mind. 

“Katya,” Kolya said, “Look at me. We have an offer for you.” 

Looking at him was easier. It let Katya ignore Edward’s bare knees; it meant he didn’t have to think what it would be like to touch them, push them apart, feel them tighten around his hips. Kolya was watching him intently and without judgement. It was the same piercing stare as ten years ago, when both of them, awfully young, couldn’t yet trust each other but desperately wanted to. The electrical burn scar on Kolya’s side had faded with time, and the healed gunshot wound on his chest was rosy with new skin. Katya knew he shouldn’t have thought that, but in his mind he’d already traced the new scar with his lips, then his tongue, slid lower to the tight nub of a nipple. His face was burning, and he was glad they didn’t see, couldn’t see how much he desired them both. 

Kolya took Edward’s hand. 

“We want to make love,” he said, “And we’re inviting you to join us. That is, if I am right and you want it.” 

Katya’s mouth was painfully dry. 

“In what role, pray tell?” he asked through clenched teeth. His tongue felt heavy and useless. 

The corners of Kolya’s lips turned up. His hair was falling into his eyes, and he was watching Katya through it, the kind but sarcastic boy, someone to sell a soul for. Kolya hasn’t been a boy for a long time, but Katya would’ve bargained for him and Edward in a heartbeat. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Kolya said to him. “We won’t do anything you don’t like. You can watch; or you can participate. Up to you. It’ll remain strictly between us.” 

Edward saw Katya’s hesitation and stood. 

“I have my own argument to make,” he said in Russian, “if that’s alright.” 

Kolya smiled up at him, pressed their clasped hands to his lips. Edward’s answering smile made Katya’s heart ache. _They love each other_ , he thought. _You’re an interloper. Leave._

He couldn’t move. His eyes were glued to Edward’s bare feet, the long scar winding from the ankle to the thigh. He didn’t quite understand what was happening until Edward’s warm, dry hands caught his face, and their lips touched. 

Katya came to himself in ten seconds or so. Edward’s eyes were half-closed. He was breathing heavily, like he’d just ran a sprint - perhaps because of how tight Katya’s hands were on his waist, or maybe because Katya had just been kissing him like their lives depended on it. Katya suddenly realized that there was nothing underneath Edward’s thin sleep shirt, and it made his head spin. 

“Told you,” Kolya said, a smile in his voice. “Don’t be afraid, Katya. Come here. It’ll be good, I promise.” 

Every step felt endless to Katya. He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked in his legs, and would’ve stayed that way if Kolya’s hands hadn’t caught him and pulled him closer. 

“Kiss me,” Kolya said quietly. “I won’t poison you.” 

“Idiot,” Katya whispered, and their lips finally met. 

Katya had never entertained the thought that his feelings for Kolya might be reciprocated. Kolya had always been careful in choosing his partners, at least before Edward. A bad choice would have cost him not just his career, but his life. He’d said as much to Katya one day - it was late, they were tired, and Katya was trying to make sense of things and asked a lot of stupid questions. Kolya’s strategy didn’t always work out. One night, he came back to their base in a torn t-shirt, with bruises on his arms and a scratch on his cheek, and adamantly refused to say where he’d been and what he’d been doing. Katya had brought him some ice and a bottle of antiseptic, because that was the permitted demonstration of care between them; but what he’d wanted the most was to find and kill the person who had hit Kolya. Back then, Katya had convinced himself that his emotion had nothing to do with physical attraction. The team was their family, and he’d always treated Kolya like his little brother.

Now, pressing Kolya’s strong, lithe body into the bed, Katya understood that there was nothing brotherly about this feeling. It was a sharp, burning desire to become one flesh, to watch Kolya’s spine curve with pleasure, to kiss his neck and chest as Kolya’s fingers scratched at his shoulders. He felt Edward’s palm on his cheek and made himself let Kolya go, moved away so they could decide what they wanted. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Kolya flopped back; he had a hard time catching his breath. 

“There are options,” he said. Edward leaned in and said something quietly into his ear. “Teddy wants me, and I want you; we could do that at the same time. If you want.”

Katya tried to imagine what that might look like. The thought kept fracturing, slipped away in the white noise of the blood rushing from his head. 

“Katya,” Kolya said, “Calm down. You’re on top; you’re in control. Teddy is underneath us. Try not to squash me,” he was smiling, as if there was something amusing about their situation. “If you feel that something’s wrong, just say stop. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Katya said.

“Perfect. The condoms and lube are in the drawer on your left.”

-

Things turned out to be simultaneously more complicated and easier. Katya’s memory caught separate moments, like snapshots. A pillow under Edward’s hips (“It’s _Teddy_ , Katya, for heaven’s sake. We’re in the same bed, stop calling me that.”). Edward’s shirt that no one had thought to remove, sliding down towards his armpits. Tiny freckles on his face and chest, standing out brighter on his flushed skin. Edward’s nipples, which Katya found with his lips and tongue. Edward’s knees, which opened easily for Kolya’s hands; his belly, trembling under Katya’s palm. At some point it seemed like he’d felt Kolya inside Edward, and the sensation was so strange that Katya had nearly pulled away. 

“My turn,” Kolya said, his voice hoarse. 

He didn’t waste time with himself. Where Edward’s body got fifteen minutes, Kolya’s got five. Katya watched his slick fingers sliding inside, and couldn’t quite believe that he was about to get in there, himself. 

“Nick,” Edward said, and Kolya held him tightly.

“Shh, darling,” he said. “I’m here. Come on, Katya.”

Easier said than done: it felt like a vise tightening around him. Kolya was unbelievably hot inside - or maybe it had been a very long time for Katya; he’d almost forgotten how it felt when someone let you get this close. Katya tried not to rush, to let the gravity join them, slowly and gently. Kolya was egging him on, but had no leverage - Edward’s grip on him was very tight. When Katya was halfway in, and thought that might be the limit, Kolya squeezed him, let go, then again, and again. It felt like passing some invisible barrier. Everything got easier after that. Their hips were pressed together; Kolya’s spine curved, then pressed into Katya’s chest. Katya kissed Kolya’s neck, his shoulders, the back of his head, then caught Kolya’s wrists and pulled them behind his back. That got him a moan from both Kolya and Edward. Keeping up with the rhythm became difficult. Kolya was trembling between them, a butterfly caught on a pin, and Katya felt every moment stretch into a sweet and fathomless eternity. 

Edward was the first one over the edge. Katya felt his orgasm like a jolt starting the chain reaction, and barely had the presence of mind to let go of Kolya’s wrists before the wave rushed over him, too. 

-

Katya woke up between two bodies, and for a long time had no idea what was happening. Two hands were joined on top of his chest; someone’s foot was pressing down his ankles; someone’s knee was thrown over his hip. 

He counted to twenty, opened his eyes. The heavy, silky head on his shoulder was Kolya’s; the nose pressed into his bicep was Edward’s. Both of them were fast asleep, and Katya decided to wait a little longer. Let them rest - maybe one of them would come up with another mad and brilliant idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> The author feels compelled to point out that the words Kolya says to Katya before they kiss are lifted directly (or, in the English version, horribly translated) from Vladimir Vysotsky’s version of the famous song _Ochi Chernye_ (Black Eyes): [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCwW7mEAXjI)]. The complete line goes, “Kiss me - I like you; kiss me - I won’t poison you”. The author also ignores the fact that Kolya, having been born in the early 90s, is in the wrong age bracket to know Vysotsky’s songs, but a) it sounded perfect, coming from him in that moment, and b) the author (and Katya) have grown up listening to this music.


End file.
